


Пусть вечерняя звезда взойдет над тобой

by Shaeddar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaeddar/pseuds/Shaeddar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаете, как это бывает - ты вдруг обнаруживаешь себя в странном месте, кругом темно, идет дождь, а перед тобой закрытая дверь и тебя за ней не ждут? За дверью меня не ждали потому, что вообще не знали о моем существовании. Впрочем, я с этой дверью тоже была мало знакома - первый раз видела в лицо, всё такое... Но если б не темнота-хоть-глаз-выколи, я бы наверняка смогла прочесть на стене табличку "Бильбо Бэггинс". С этого всё и началось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Покидая дом

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, чем закончится этот фанфик - иначе бы мне было неинтересно его писать) Всё, что я могу вам предложить - узнать это вместе со мной.  
> Название фанфика - это строчка из "May it be" Энии в переводе Мельницы.  
> Вдоль всего текста будет встречаться вольное обращение с квеньей, синдарином и кхуздулом.

Знаете, как это бывает - ты вдруг обнаруживаешь себя в странном месте, кругом темно, идет дождь, а перед тобой закрытая дверь и тебя за ней не ждут? То есть, поймите меня правильно, это не было какой-то грустной историей о том, как кого-то выгнали из дома или об отвернувшихся друзьях, или чем еще похуже. За дверью меня не ждали потому, что вообще не знали о моем существовании. Впрочем, я с этой дверью тоже была мало знакома - первый раз видела в лицо, всё такое... Но слабо светящаяся руна, начерченная на свежеокрашенных досках, наводила на печальные мысли. Ах да! Это была круглая дверь в нору. В хорошо обустроенную, светлую и теплую нору, и если б не темнота-хоть-глаз-выколи, я бы наверняка смогла прочесть на стене табличку "Бильбо Бэггинс". Это обстоятельство расстраивало меня в достаточной степени, особенно потому, что пять минут назад кругом была родная Земля, ранняя осень, солнышко и другие планы на выходные.  
Холодный дождь как бы намекал, что с планами придется попрощаться.  
С другой стороны, там за дверью есть волшебник, а волшебники бывают весьма подкованы в вопросах незапланированных перемещений между мирам. Вдруг, если вежливо попросить, он вернет меня обратно? С этой обнадеживающей мыслью я наконец-то постучала в дверь.  
С той стороны на минуту воцарилась полная тишина - я ж говорю, меня не ждали. Потом раздался звук шагов и в приоткрывшуюся дверь высунулся сам Бильбо Бэггинс.  
\- Здрасьте, - я откашлялась и смахнула с носа каплю воды. - У меня тут два вопроса - где я и как бы мне теперь домой попасть?  
\- Э, - озадаченно протянул хоббит, - вы в Бэг-Энде, что в Хоббитоне, западной части Шира...  
Пока несчастный осмысливал вторую часть вопроса, я едва не ляпнула "к черту подробности - планета какая?!". Не думаю, что он оценил бы юмор.  
\- ...что до вашего второго вопроса - все зависит от того, где ваш дом находится, леди..?  
\- Кэл, дочь Харны, к вашим услугам, - Спасибо привычке от безделья переводить на квенья всё подряд, включая родственников.  
\- Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим, - в ответ поклонился хоббит. - Так вот, если вы скажете мне, где ваш дом, я постараюсь указать вам направление.  
К счастью, от ответа "третья планета от Солнца" и дальнейшего недопонимания нас спас выглянувший в дверной проем Гэндальф.  
\- Бильбо, друг мой, нехорошо в такой ливень держать кого-то за порогом.  
\- Да, да, точно, - Бильбо отошел в сторону, пропуская меня в нору, к свету и - о, боги! - к теплу.  
\- Спасибо большое. Правда, с меня натечет приличная лужа, извините, - я с виноватым видом отжала свою короткую косу.  
\- Чудн **о** , чудн **о**... - волшебник задумчиво пошевелил губами, рассматривая меня, пока я снимала мокрую куртку. К счастью, под ней одежда была практически сухой. - Так говорите, не знаете, как попасть домой?  
\- Скажу даже больше, я не знаю, и сюда-то как попала!  
Бильбо всплеснул руками:  
\- Сначала у моей двери неизвестно как оказывается компания гномов, теперь человек, надеюсь, следом здесь не покажутся эльфы - моя репутация и так страдает!  
\- Господин Взломщик! - зычный голос из соседней комнаты заставил меня мысленно хлопнуть себя по лбу - они же уже все здесь! - Так вы будете подписывать контракт?  
\- Не раньше, чем я его дочитаю! - сердито отозвался хоббит. - Прошу меня простить, мисс.  
\- Иди, друг мой, я побуду гостеприимным за тебя.  
Маг рассматривал меня с вниманием и некоторой хитринкой во взгляде, похоже, прекрасно понимая, что я точно не из Арды и этого мироздания вообще. Чем его это так веселило, непонятно, но понять истари - это вообще не ко мне. Я даже людей не всегда понимаю.  
Тем временем Гэндальф принял какое-то решение и жестом пригласил меня, видимо, на кухню.  
\- Мне удалось спасти чай и немного кексов нашего дорогого Бильбо, думаю, вам они придутся по вкусу.  
\- Я согласна на что угодно, лишь бы оно было горячим! - я едва удержалась от желания влезть прямо в камин и окуклиться там, как какая-нибудь саламандра. Я и не думала, что так замерзла - в норе было тепло и даже очень, но меня буквально трясло.  
\- Ну, ну, девочка, вот так, - маг набросил мне на плечи теплую шаль и усадил в кресло. Когда я обнялась с горячей кружкой, меня слегка отпустило. - Для кого-то, кто побывал за пределами мира, ты неплохо держишься. Гэндальф, к твоим услугам, а твое имя я слышал, уж прости старика за любопытство.  
Я неопределенно угукнула сквозь кекс и попыталась прожевать его как можно быстрее и не подавиться при этом. За пределами, да? Судя по всему, хорошо, что я не помню этот момент.  
Маг устроился в кресле напротив и терпеливо дождался, когда я доем.  
\- Слушайте, раз вы знаете, что я не отсюда, то, может, вы знаете, как мне обратно домой вернуться? Не поймите меня неправильно, здесь наверняка здорово и кексы вкусные, но вдруг я тут что-нибудь испорчу?  
\- Не думаю, Кэл, дочь Харны, - Гэндальф прищурился, - как не думаю и то, что ты здесь случайно. И мне очень интересно, зачем же ты попала сюда. Но, видишь ли, сейчас я планирую начать некоторое приключение вместе с мастером Бэггинсом и одной компанией и не могу надолго оставить их...  
\- Угу, потому что если долго не смотреть на гномов, то их опять придется пересчитывать! - вставила я. Маг хохотнул и продолжил:  
\- Поэтому я могу предложить тебе дождаться окончания этого дела...  
Я отрицательно замотала головой - почти полтора года ожидания в малознакомой местности мне не улыбались никак.  
\- ...или присоединиться к нам, а я по пути постараюсь что-нибудь разузнать.  
С другой стороны — орки-варги-эльфы-шмельфы и дракон. Дракон как-то особенно не радовал, так что будем надеяться, что Гэндальф разберется с моей проблемой до Эребора.  
\- Потрошение?.. - произнес растерянный голос в коридоре. - Испепеление?!  
\- Ну да, - ответил ему кто-то из гномов, - Глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как он спалит тебя живем.  
\- А...  
Я встала из кресла и вместе с Гэндальфом выглянула в коридор. Кому-то сейчас станет плохо.  
\- Расстроился? - Ага, это должен быть Балин.  
\- Дааа, немного...  
\- Представь себе печку с крыльями, - перебил его первый гном — Бофур, точно! - Вспышка света, жгучая боль и пуф — ты уже горстка пепла!  
\- Кто тебя за язык тянул? - одернул остряка Балин, но было уже поздно.  
\- Нет, - коротко сказал Бильбо и рухнул в обморок.  
Я подошла и задумчиво нависла над бессознательным хоббитом:  
\- По-моему, он вам нужен был живым, нет? - И покосилась в сторону гномов.  
Гномы покосились на меня. Знаете, какое это странное ощущение, когда кто-то ростом метр пятьдесят в прыжке косится на тебя сверху вниз? Я со своими метр шестьдесят шесть тоже раньше не знала. К счастью, прокомментировать мне не дали — Гэндальф невозмутимо встал рядом и заявил, что я, Кэл, дочь Харны, еду со всей этой компанией, потому что так надо и он, Гэндальф, берет меня под свою ответственность. Дальнейшее действо можно было описать как "давайте уговорим Торина на еще одну глупость". Гномы ругались и спорили даже друг с другом, Гэндальф пытался переубедить лично Торина, тот стоял как очень упрямая гранитная скала. Бильбо лежал в обмороке. После здравого размышления я решила принести хоть какую-то пользу и стала приводить нашего — я в этом даже не сомневалась — взломщика в чувство.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, я просто посижу здесь, приду в себя... - Бильбо пил ромашковый чай, сидя в глубоком удобном кресле и явно не приходил в себя. Гэндальф, устав спорить с Дубощитом, переключился на мастера Бэггинса.  
Зная, что сегодня никакие слова не принесут результата, я вышла в коридор — подумать и как-то самой морально подготовиться к долгому походу. Перенесла куртку ближе к огню, надеюсь, до завтра высохнет, прикинула, где бы тут сегодня поспать, послушала, что же там нарешали гномы — честно говоря, их ворчание было больше похоже на отзвуки далекого камнепада. Судя по тону голосов, большинство склонилось к варианту "под ответственность Гэндальфа — да пусть идет!". Ну и слава Эру.  
Заслышав первые ноты гномской песни я прикрыла глаза, позволив предчувствию песни окружить меня со всех сторон. И когда зазвучал низкий глубокий голос, когда к нему присоединились остальные, позволила словам увести меня к тьме, к огню и скалам, к силе и опасности.  
К Одинокой Горе.

***

Утро наступило как-то слишком быстро. Немало тому посодействовали гномы, которых Гендальф заставил наводить порядок, и мои собственные сборы в дорогу. Одеяло, кружка-ложка-миска, теплый, хоть и отчаянно короткий плащ поверх моей куртки, пустой блокнот (все равно он не понадобится хозяину как минимум год!) и карандаши, какие-то походные мелочи, которых я собрала сразу два комплекта. Не то, чтобы попытка поспать после этого совсем провалилась, но перед ответственным делом на меня нападает ужасная бессонница. Помню, в ночь перед защитой диплома я...ладно, это в другой истории.  
Наконец, на запах кофе и яичницы из спальни выполз хоббит. Пока он нервно бегал и мучился вопросами выбора, мне удалось впихнуть ему в руки тарелку с едой, а потом и кружку. Не уверена, что он вообще это заметил. Наконец он замер перед окном, что-то бормоча.  
\- Знаете, - я прислонилась к косяку, улыбаясь и хитро щурясь от солнечных лучей, - они еще не успели уйти далеко.  
И мы побежали.  
Мимо других нор, мимо возделанных полей, под удивленные возгласы и улюлюканье мальчишек перепрыгивая заборы и чьи-то грядки мы бежали навстречу приключениям.  
Мы догнали гномов близ границ Шира и, пока Бильбо демонстрировал Балину контракт со своей подписью, маг помог мне забраться в седло позади себя. Конь, двужильная скотина, и ухом не повел на увеличившийся вес. Когда филикили наконец посадили бедного мастера взломщика на пони, наша кавалькада двинулась вслед за Торином.  
Я с удовольствием слушала болтовню гномов, глядела по сторона и даже не заметила, как начала напевать что-то себе под нос.  
\- В хорошем настроении с утра, мисс Кэл? - посмеиваясь, оглянулся на меня Гэндальф.  
\- Да, хорошее предчувствие. И то ощущение, когда песня только начинается.  
\- Кэл! - звонко окликнул меня Кили. Видимо, что бы там не решили остальные, а он намерен был наладить общение. - Кэл, спойте нам.  
\- Да, - поддержал его брат с улыбкой, - что-нибудь о походе!  
Остальные загомонили, только Торин молчал и Балин улыбался себе в бороду.  
Я задумалась на минуту, выбирая песню, откашлялась и запела:

Пусть вечерняя звезда взойдёт над тобой,  
Может быть, при свете дня ты будешь другой,  
Но сейчас твой дом далёк, и твой путь так одинок  
И опять приходит тьма,  
Но верь, и ты пройдёшь свой путь,  
Но не вечно правит тьма  
Надежда вновь жива с тобой  
И, быть может, этот день умчится прочь,  
Быть походу в дальний край, где правит ночь,  
И, когда отступить тьма, солнца луч найдёт тебя,  
И опять приходит тьма,  
Но верь, и ты пройдёшь свой путь,  
Но не вечно правит тьма  
Надежда вновь жива с тобой  
Надежду и свет ты несёшь с собой... 

Под последние строки песни мы, наконец, покинули Шир.  
Платок, кстати, все-таки забыли.


	2. Il ned eist Valar

Я стояла в центре небольшой поляны, терпеливо ожидая, пока Гэндальф дочертит вокруг меня что-то вроде большого ловца снов. Поскольку никакой помощи, кроме как не мешать, от меня не требовалось, я предавалась воспоминаниям о последних днях. Не сказать, чтобы успело произойти что-то интересное, кроме рассказа Балина о сражении у врат Мории, а сама я не слишком стремилась влиться в дружный коллектив, предпочитая общаться или с принцами, или с Гэндальфом и Бильбо. С одной стороны мне нравились эти гномы и я с большим удовольствием подружилась бы с ними. Хотя бы с теми из них, кто не изображал мрачную и задумчивую статую на скале. С другой же - если сегодня-завтра я получу возможность вернуться домой, то расставаться с компанией будет не в пример тяжелее, и так уже жаль оставлять Фили и Кили. Пусть сначала жизнь приобретет хоть какую-то определенность, прежде, чем я начну обживаться здесь.  
\- Постой спокойно, пока я буду говорить, а потом мы посмотрим, кто в ответе за твое появление здесь. - Гэндальф поднял свой посох и зычным голосом начал говорить что-то на синдарине. Не было ни ветра, на раскатов грома, но по моей спине толпой маршировали мурашки легкого суеверного страха. В словах мага была сила и кто-то сейчас откликнется на её зов. Хорошо бы этот кто-то был дружелюбен, а то я бегаю так себе.  
Внезапно все закончилось — вот сейчас кругом разлит невидимый океан, а вот всё это сжалось в единую точку за моей спиной. Там явно кто-то был, иначе зачем Гэндальфу так смотреть мимо моей головы? Я зажмурилась и пару раз глубоко вдохнула — надо бы повернуться, раз уж сразу меня не съели, и взглянуть в глаза своему перетаскивателю. Я обернулась и медленно открыла глаза по одному.  
И едва не села прямо на землю от...от восторга? От удивления? Благоговения? Или ужаса?  
Если бы железная жила вдруг решила принять человеческий облик, взять сияние рубинов и изумрудов вместо глаз, а вместо смеха — рудное серебро и медь, это и был бы Вала Ауле. Я знала, что Валар приняли облик людей, но человеческого в них было до смешного мало. Пришлось серьезно потрудиться, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать, не то, что говорить.  
\- _Hen_ , дитя, я рад видеть, что ты благополучна, - приветствовал меня Вала, затем обратился к Гендальфу, - я разобрала только приветствие и пару слов, похоже, время учить синдарин, - и снова посмотрел на меня: - Я прошу прощения за твой путь.  
\- Э... - пришлось откашляться и повторить попытку: - Здравствуйте, ничего, все в порядке со мной.   
Ауле с улыбкой кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на меня, явно ожидая продолжения. Ладно.  
\- Могу я узнать, зачем вы меня привели в этот мир, Вала? В смысле, здесь здорово, чистый воздух, приятная компания, я не жалуюсь...  
Вала рассмеялся:  
\- Не бойся меня, _hen_ , я привел тебя сюда, чтобы восстановить баланс, что был нарушен в юности этого мира. Я был предан и покинут.  
Баланс? Покинут? Понять истари было сложновато, но Валар, похоже, абсолютно вне понимания. Нет, погодите-ка... Предан?  
Похоже, вся глубина моего внезапного озарения так живо отобразилась на моем лице, что Гэндальф решил поддержать меня под руку.  
\- Так, минутку, минутку... - я пыталась отдышаться и не хлопнуться в обморок. - Майрон, да? Майрон покинул вас, часть силы ушла и баланс был, ну да, нарушен. И...и что?   
\- Мой _Maya_ ушел и я жаждал восполнить утрату, и я нашел тебя, _hen_. Я предлагаю тебе новый путь взамен того, что отнял у тебя невольно.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я стала вашим помощником, вашим Майя? А если...а если я откажусь?  
Облик Ауле на миг изменился, словно подернулся ржавчиной, но Вала все же ответил:  
\- Боль утраты будет длиться.  
\- Ох, да, простите, но что, если я просто не подойду для этого?! Я же могу что-то испортить, я человек, а не высшая сущность какая-то, извините меня. Я, ох, я же не знаю, что делать.  
\- Твои сомнения понятны, _hen_ , поэтому ты и идешь путем с моими детьми к их цели. Ты будешь выбирать на этом пути и когда достигнешь сердца горы, то примешь решение. Если ноша решений будет непосильна, если твои сомнения не покинут тебя, я верну тебе твой путь, - Вала улыбнулся, тепло и светло, - Но если ты примешь мой путь, то иди ко мне через сердце горы.  
\- Я даже не знаю, что делать. То ли преисполниться благодарности, - я вздохнула, - то ли бегать кругами и вопить от ужаса.  
Ауле снова рассмеялся своим серебряным смехом — о, боже, можно он просто будет смеяться и говорить? - и покачал головой.  
\- Не бойся, _hen_ , ведь еще ничего не решено. Я буду ожидать тебя.  
\- Спасибо. Серьезно, даже если я не дойду до этой горы или облажаюсь по дороге, это все настолько захватывающе, и вы такой...такой... - я всплеснула руками, не в силах подобрать слова.  
Ауле склонил голову:  
\- _Va thilial or lle calan Iluvatar, hen_. До встречи.  
С этими словами он исчез, а я без сил опустилась на землю. Всё-таки, это немного многовато для маленькой и скромной меня — вот так внезапно узнать, что на меня возложили такие надежды. Ох-хо-хо, вот тебе и вернулась домой до Эребора, вот тебе и прогулялась с гномами по Средиземью.  
Ой, мать твою! Гномы!  
Я подпрыгнула и буквально вцепилась в мага:  
\- Гэндальф, гномы! Тролли! До рассвета! - попытка потащить мага за собой успехом не увенчалась, поэтому пришлось коротко рассказать, что происходит, и сознаться, что да, кое-какие знания о будущем у меня имеются и давайте мы ими сейчас воспользуемся, пока не поздно!  
К счастью, мы прибыли вовремя и теперь гномы выпутывались из мешков под мои комментарии о том, что стоит только отвернуться... Зато я расспросила Бильбо о том, что произошло и от души поздравила его с находчивостью. В конце концов, он герой, хоть пока еще сам об этом не знает.  
Торин...был Торином - ворчал и ругался, протестовал против моего дальнейшего присутствия в группе и говорил, что не собирается разбазаривать сокровища и тащить с собой непонятную девицу до самого Эребора, пусть Гэндальф хоть трижды за нее поручится. С него, Торина, хватит и хоббита! Маг резонно возразил, что хоббит-то как раз пригодился, так почему бы не пригодиться и Кэл?  
Я не выделю долю, говорил гном.  
К Морготу сокровища, отвечала я.  
Я не обещаю безопасности, угрожал Дубощит.  
Оно и видно, кивала я на троллей.  
Не доверяю незнакомцам, бурчал он.  
Я тоже, соглашалась моя прелесть.  
На третьем заходе, когда в ход пошли аргументы типа "женщина на корабле - к неприятностям", я не выдержала и утянулась за остальными к тролльской пещере. Сколько вообще можно спорить? Если это национальный гномий спорт, я сразу признаю поражение. Не потому, что у меня кончаются аргументы, просто рано или поздно в споре наступает момент, когда проще стукнуть собеседника по голове, чем объяснить, где он не прав. Последним аргументом упрямого гнома стало то, что - откуда я знала про троллей и не много ли я знаю вообще?  
Я обернулась и на достаточной громкости прокричала:  
\- Да, и троллей тоже я устроила! Дальше будут зайцы, ежи и суслики — бойтесь меня! И тунец, я подговорю тунца и мы нападем с моря!..  
Идущие впереди филикили подозрительно затряслись, похоже, их эти препирательства изрядно веселили.  
\- Паразиты! - со смехом догнала их я.  
\- Вооот такие! - с классическим жестом рыбака хором обернулись принцы.  
\- Значит, ты отправляешься дальше с нами, Кэл? - братья расступились, давая мне возможность идти между ними.  
\- Только если ваш дядюшка не съест меня по пути, - я вздохнула и моментально закашлялась - вонь от пещеры срубала на подходах. - Фу!  
\- Это еще что, - заметил Фили под одобрительное кивание брата, - знала бы ты, как воняют живые!  
Гномы разбирали сокровища с большим азартом, кто-то уже складывал наиболее ценные вещи в сундук, кто-то копал яму под заначку, а я решила присмотреть себе что-нибудь острое и опасное. Не то, чтобы у меня был хоть какой-то опыт, но иногда главное - просто воткнуть ковыряльник вражине в задницу, а не сделать это по всем правилам фехтовального мастерства, так?  
Стойку с большими мечами я обошла вниманием, все равно там оружие не для меня, зато с интересом порылась в хламе, сваленном в углу пещеры и вытащила на свет илуватаровский скорее кинжал-переросток, чем настоящий меч. Прямое лезвие длинной в мой локоть, простые ножны - скорее человеческая работа, чем эльфийская. Стоящий поодаль Двалин хмыкнул:  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, как с мечом обращаться?  
\- Ну...держаться за тупой конец, острым - тыкать во врагов. И не погибнуть в процессе.  
Двалин, не побоюсь этого слова, заржал, выдал на кхуздуле что-то явно одобрительное и вышел на воздух. И кхуздул теперь учить. Вот где способность понимать любой язык, когда она так нужна? До кучи я покопалась в сундуках с одеждой и выудила пару симпатичных перчаток. По-эльфийски украшенных, но в меру, скорее, функциональная вещь, чем гламурный атрибут - простой тисненный узор из ящериц. Интересно, они здесь явно давно лежат, но выглядят почти новыми, может, у них и еще какие полезные свойства есть? Надо потом проверить.  
Что ж, теперь я - самый настоящий приключенец, получила меч, нашла первые трофеи, ввязалась в основной квест. Только вот шанса переиграть не будет.  
Наконец в пещеру вошел Торин. Я знала, что сейчас состоится его воссоединение с Оркристом, а Гэндальфу будет вручен Гламдринг, поэтому с чистой совестью - и осторожностью, пока гном был увлечен оружием - выскользнула из пещеры. Надо постараться ближайшие пару дней его не раздражать, съесть не съест - но понадкусать может. Пока же я натянула новые перчатки, проверила, не ушли ли куда мои вещи и одеяло и попыталась правильно закрепить на себе пояс с ножнами. Вот странно, на всяких картинках вроде бы все понятно было нарисовано, а в жизни еще попробуй справься...  
Посмотрев на мои бессмысленные попытки Нори бесцеремонно отобрал у меня пояс с ножнами и в два движения завязал его вокруг меня.  
\- Молодежь пошла...всему учить... - бурчал гном. - Вот, потренируешься на досуге.  
\- Спасибо! - широко улыбнулась я, проверяя как короткий клинок выходит из ножен. - Опыта у меня и правда маловато.  
\- Главное, не лезь на рожон, девочка, и дай гномам делать свою работу.  
Я вот не знаю, расстроить их, что я одного возраста с Фили, если не старше? А то все девочка и девочка.... На этом месте в мои мысли и на поляну вообще ворвался Радагаст. Если б в Средиземье был Гринпис и движение хиппи, Майя Йаванны возглавил бы и то, и другое.  
Гномы, само собой, моментально ощерились оружием в сторону странного чужака.  
\- Пожар! Смертоубийство! - Бурый маг не тратил времени на приветствия. К счастью, Гэндальф сумел успокоить и его, и гномов, после чего оба истари отошли в сторону, чтобы поговорить без свидетелей. Интересно, что же такое забористое курит Гэндальф, что проняло даже хиппующего Радагаста?  
И тут в далеке взвыли варги. А я все думала, чего не хватает?  
\- Волки? Здесь что, водятся волки? - испуганно спросил Бильбо.  
\- Нет, это не волки... - протянул Бофур.   
И тут с обрыва на нас прыгнула первая косматая тварь, немедленно напоровшаяся на Оркрист в руках Торина. Второй варг сшиб с ног Кили и нацелился тому в плечо. В такие моменты мои руки-ноги действуют быстрее, чем мой мозг решает, не пора ли паниковать.  
Я врезалась плечом в варга, всем своим весом отталкивая его от Кили, и выхватила клинок. Тварь мотнула лобастой башкой и угрожающе рявкнула, я рявкнула в ответ и широко махнула мечом, отпугивая варга от оглушенного гнома. К счастью, к нам на помощь подоспел Двалин, с размаху всадивший один из своих топоров в череп варга и практически за шкирку вздернувший Кили на ноги.  
\- ...а это рррросгобельские кролики. Посмотрим, кто кого!  
Будь у меня время, я бы зааплодировала Радагасту. Времени не было.  
Пока Бурый маг со своей упряжкой и дюжиной варгов на хвосте изображал Формулу 1, мы короткими перебежками пересекали степь. На коротких остановках я пыталась дышать, не выплевывая на выдохе собственные легкие, и думала, что прогуливать физкультуру в свое время было неудачной идеей. Но кто ж знал!..  
Маг уверенно вел нас от укрытия к укрытию, но, как мы знаем, вечно везти не может, и один из орков оказался излишне подозрительным. Его варг схлопотал стрелу от Кили, а самого наездника убили Двалин и Бифур.  
К сожалению, теперь половина Формулы 1 переключилась на нас. И под зычное магово "Уходим! Живо!" мы опять побежали.   
Говорят, что рано или поздно у человека открывается второе дыхание - у меня на исходе было уже как минимум пятое, когда орки окончательно окружили нас. Где-то позади Гэндальф скрылся в расщелине между камней, а на поверхности гномы готовились к обороне.  
К моменту, когда маг наконец окликнул нас из-за валуна, Кили уже успел снять пару наездников, а я - оттащить Ори подальше от варгов. Под валуны мы нырнули едва ли не рыбкой, и когда на поверхности зазвучал охотничий рог эльфов, я, наконец, вложила клинок в ножны - Эру Единый, я действительно бегала с оружием наголо, как остальные! - и прикрыла глаза.   
Впереди ждал Ривенделл и горячая ванна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ned eist Valar - Всё в воле Валар  
> Hen - дитя  
> Va thilial or lle calan Iluvatar, hen - Да воссияет над тобой свет Илуватара, дитя.


	3. Последний Приют

Извилистая расселина была такой узкой, что Бомбуру кое-где приходилось протискиваться боком, рискуя оставить на камнях клочки одежды, а то и бороды. Я искренне боялась, что один из следующих поворотов будет такой узкий, что толстяка придется проталкивать через него. На наше счастье, обошлось без таких ужасов и вслед за Двалином мы вышли на каменный уступ.  
Прямо перед нами, на другом берегу Бруинена, раскинулся Ривенделл, сокрытый ото всякого зла Последний Домашний Приют. В лучах солнца, в мелкой водяной взвеси, сверкающей как бриллианты, он выглядел удивительно. Это было очень странно - вот ты удираешь от орков через степь и ёлки, а вот перед тобой место, обещающее покой и тепло. Даже Бильбо вздохнул с облегчением, словно один вид Ривенделла смыл трудности предшествующих дней. Ясное дело, что Торин был не в восторге от эльфов и тут же начал обвинять Гэндальфа, что тот специально привел нас к врагам. Я подавила острое желание демонстративно закатить глаза - такт и очарование у Торина, как же! У кого-то здесь крайняя степень паранойи. Судя по Бильбо, он придерживался того же мнения. Я подмигнула хоббиту и прошептала одними губами "горячая ванна", чем заслужила полный одобрения взгляд и ответное "и еда!". Кто о чем, кто о чем, посмеялась я про себя, и едва ли не в припрыжку направилась, наконец, за гномами.  
Как только каменный карниз стал достаточно широким, чтобы идти по нему хотя бы по двое в ряд, то первым делом Кили схлопотал крепкие объятия и братский подзатыльник от Фили за то, что случайно оказался на пути того варга. Когда Кили попытался оправдатьcя, то получил еще одно объятие и буквально требование не влезать в неприятности. Как будто это когда помогало...  
\- Спасибо.  
\- М? - я посмотрела на Кили.  
\- За варга, что оттолкнула его от меня, - тон Кили был лишен привычной жизнерадостности. - Не знаю, что стало бы с Фили, если бы со мной что-нибудь случилось бы. И Ма спустила бы с дяди шкуру.  
Я толкнула его локтем, заставив посмотреть на меня:  
\- Не за что, - я улыбнулась. - Без тебя все ворчание Торина доставалось бы одному Фили.  
Гном хмыкнул и вздохнул гораздо свободнее.  
\- Он иногда и правда перебарщивает с наставлениями, но Торин нам как отец, он практически воспитал нас. Хоть он иногда и бывает невыносимой угрюмой занозой в заднице, на самом деле он - лучший дядя, о котором только можно мечтать.  
\- Да уж, - я хихикнула, - про невыносимого и угрюмого я даже спорить с тобой не буду.  
\- Кэл, когда ты уходила с Гэндальфом, ты ведь узнала, как оказалась далеко от дома? - Кили переключился со своей истории на мою.  
\- О да, - протянула я. - Предупреждая следующий вопрос, я даже узнала, зачем я здесь, и, - я повернулась к гному, - рано или поздно расскажу вам.  
\- Что ж, значит, самое время делать ставки! - заключил Кили и поспешил поделиться этой идеей с братом.  
Я вздохнула и обеспокоенно посмотрела ему в след. Что, если из-за одного моего присутствия всё пойдет не так? Что, если я не только не смогу исправить, но еще и испорчу по пути что-то? Слова Аулэ успокоили меня лишь на время.  
\- Ты слишком много беспокоишься о том, чего еще не произошло, Кэлхен, - из уст поравнявшегося со мной Гэндальфа такая форма имени звучала как домашнее прозвище, но мне понравилось.  
\- Гэндальф, - я понизила голос, - Кили не должно было быть на пути того варга. Одно мое присутствие поставило его под угрозу!  
\- Но ты же и спасла его, - спокойно заметил маг. - Так или иначе, мир приходит в равновесие и история идет дальше своим чередом.  
\- Тогда значит, что я ничего не смогу изменить и от моего выбора не зависит ровным счетом ничего? - Такая перспектива напугала меня еще сильнее.  
\- Только если ты сама так решишь, - подмигнул мне Гэндальф и попыхивая своей трубкой пошел вслед за гномами. Я подавила острое желание зарычать и отчасти поняла недоверие Торина к магам. Ладно, будем разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления.

***

Больше всего Линдир походил на очень возмущенную птицу-секретаря - судя по всему, нигде в его планах и расписаниях на сегодня не значилась орда чумазых и всклокоченных гномов. Под его взглядом мне даже стало стыдно.  
\- Владыки Элронда здесь нет.  
"И не будет. И вы бы шли отсюда..." - я прямо видела эту бегущую строку у эльфа над головой.  
\- Нет? - удивился Гэндальф. - Где же он?  
Истории не известно, что еще хотел сказать Линдир, но при звуке охотничьего рожка на той же строке отчетливо высветился эльфийский вариант "Упс!.."  
Гномы моментально сомкнули кольцо, впихнув нас с Бильбо в середину. К счастью, мне с моим ростом открывался хороший обзор на гарцующих вокруг нас эльфов и я беззастенчиво вертела головой, рассматривая всадников. Само собой, кроме Бильбо мой восторг никто не разделял.  
\- Гэндальф! - наконец подъехал и сам владыка.  
\- Лорд Элронд, - ответил маг и оба обменялись фразами на эльфийском. Про орков, если мне не изменяет память.  
\- Странно, что орки подошли так близко к нашей границе, - Элронд сердечно приобнял мага, а я задумалась, сколько же они знакомы? - Что-то или кто-то привел их сюда...  
\- О, скорей всего, они искали нас, - широким жестом Гэндальф указал на гномов.  
Торин вышел вперед и даже не потрудился убрать топор, когда эльфийский владыка обратился к нему. Манеры? Нееет, не слышал.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Торин, сын Траина.  
\- Я полагаю, мы незнакомы, - молодец, Дубощит, делай так всегда.  
\- У тебя манеры твоего деда, - похоже, Элронд тоже заметил, что хорошее воспитание в этой семье передается по наследству, - Я знал его, когда он еще царствовал под Горой.  
\- Надо же, он не упоминал тебя.  
Я наклонилась и прошептала Бильбо на ухо:  
\- Вот сейчас нас выпрут отсюда обратно к оркам и Торин наконец-то будет доволен.  
Хоббит только тяжело вздохнул, мысленно уже прощаясь с ванной и нормальной постелью.  
Элронд выдал что-то особенно сложное на синдарине, судя по интонации - совершенно нелестное мнение о манерах гномов вообще и потомках Дурина в частности.  
\- Он что, оскорбляет нас?! - Или Глоин что-то понимает в эльфийском, или у него отличная интуиция.  
\- Нет, мистер Глоин, - поспешил взять ситуацию в свои руки Гэндальф, - он приглашает вас отужинать.  
Возможность халявной еды сподвигла гномов на короткое совещание и вердикт:  
\- Ну раз так, тогда ведите.  
Я старалась не хихикать, помня о специфической эльфийской диете.

***

Линдир страдал. В его понимании гости - это спокойные воспитанные эльфы или, в крайнем случае, люди, имеющие представление о вежливости, этикете и знающие, зачем нужны все три вилки на столе. Гномы для него были кем-то вроде посланников морготовых, появившихся в Ривенделле только затем, чтобы доводить лично его, Линдира, до белого каления. И, судя по совершенно несвойственному эльфам цвету лица, он был как никогда близок к преднамеренному убийству.  
Надо спасать несчастного секретаря, пока его не хватил удар.  
\- _Ar Lindir?_ \- я постаралась обратиться правильно, чтобы не травмировать тонкую душевную организацию эльфа еще сильнее.  
Линдир с какой-то обреченностью обернулся и посмотрел на меня.  
\- _Ye, gwend, ma le anirae?_ \- Видимо, не сообразив, кто перед ним, эльф автоматически ответил на привычное обращение на родном языке, но тут же поправился: - Простите. Что вы хотели?  
\- Можете мне не верить, но я хочу спасти вас от этого, - кивок в сторону что-то запевающих гномов.  
Линдир ощутимо поморщился при звуках песни и полностью переключился на меня.  
\- Боюсь, ничто не может спасти меня от моих обязанностей.  
\- Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но _hir Elrond_ велел вам проследить, чтобы гномы были хорошо устроены и ни в чем не нуждались, так? - Линдир немного непонимающе кивнул. - Ну так поверьте мне, у них все прекрасно и они уж точно не нуждаются в ежеминутном присмотре.  
Лицо Линдира просветлело так, как будто я принесла ему весть от самих Валар. Он что-то быстро сказал двум своим помощникам и с гораздо большим вниманием повернулся ко мне.  
\- Так что же вы на самом деле хотите, _heryn_? - Ух ты! Меня повысили до госпожи! Чудненько, воспользуемся моментом.  
\- Собственно, я бы хотела попросить вас об одолжении - мои познания в синдарине ограничиваются едва ли дюжиной слов, а мне хотелось бы если не говорить, то хотя бы сносно понимать его, - я подавила желание фамильярно подхватить эльфа под локоть и утащить его подальше от балкона. - Нет ли в библиотеке Ривенделла нужных книг?  
К счастью, Линдир и сам был рад оказаться от гномов настолько далеко, насколько это возможно, так что он с изысканным жестом предложил лично проводить меня до библиотеки. По дороге он выяснил, какие слова мне известны - увы, мой лингвистический запас ограничивался парой вежливых обращений, десятком простых слов и фразой, которую мне сказал на прощанье Аулэ. Линдир покачал головой и правил мне произношение и ударения до тех пор, пока у меня не стало получаться хотя бы сносно.  
После исследования библиотеки - Аулэ, если я выживу в этом приключении, я здесь поселюсь и пущу корни среди этого великолепия! - я стала счастливым обладателем чего-то вроде букваря для маленьких эльфов и более сложным разговорником. Обе книги имели надписи на синдарине и перевод на вестроне, а букварь еще и был богато украшен иллюстрациями. На мою удачу, письменный вестрон я воспринимала родным так же, как и устный, разве что через какое-то время начинала немилосердно болеть голова. Видимо, мозг старательно переводил чужие символы в понятные мне буквы, очень надеюсь, что со временем станет попроще.  
Линдир убедился, что от меня не будет неприятностей, и ушел жаловаться - извините, отчитываться! - Элронду. А я с разговорником в зубах отправилась бродить по Последнему Приюту, радуя встречных эльфов невнятным бормотанием на синдарине и зубрежкой новых слов. Некоторые встречные тихо посмеивались - да ладно, я знаю, насколько забавно выглядела, - кто-то охотно отвечал на мои приветствия и простые вопросы. Думаю, скоро в Ривенделле появится своя шутка из серии "как пройти в библиотеку?", вот даже не сомневаюсь. Каким-то чудом забредя на местную кухню, я была без вопросов накормлена, стала обладателем мешочка сушеных яблок и до конца дня прописалась там, оттачивая произношение и изрядно развлекая эльфов-поваров.  
К вечеру, когда голова окончательно отказалась запоминать новые слова, я в компании целой миски черешни сидела на каком-то балконе над пропастью и бессовестно плевалась косточками вниз. Очень некультурно, но очень приятно. На мое счастье за этим занятием меня застал Бильбо, а не кто-то из помощников Линдира.  
\- Бофур думает, что эльфы поймали тебя и уже переработали на удобрение для своих овощей.  
Я хохотнула:  
\- Да эти овощи загнулись бы уже! - жестом предложила хоббиту присесть и пододвинула ему миску с черешенкой. - Просто решила спасти эльфов от гномов, а гномов - от эльфов. Если не получится вернуться домой, пойду в дипломаты.  
\- Ты все-таки решила вернуться? - Бильбо в отличие от меня складывал косточки на край миски.  
\- Все мы в конце путешествия возвращаемся домой, - я вздохнула и поболтала ногами над пропастью. - Другой вопрос, где будет мой дом в конце всего этого?  
\- Иногда вы с Гэндальфом говорите ужасно похоже, - нахмурился Бильбо.  
\- О Аулэ, я надеюсь, что меня всё-таки проще понять! - я расхохоталась. - До витиеватых изречений нашего мага мне - как пешком до Валинора. Скажи-ка, мастер взломщик, филикили уже начали принимать ставки о том, кто я и что здесь делаю?  
\- О да, - Бильбо закатил глаза, - я уже успел выслушать с десяток предположений, одно другого безумней. Шпион Гэндальфа и эльфийская лазутчица - самые банальные из них. Вариант с драконом мне понравился больше.  
\- А ты сам ни на что не ставил?  
\- Нет уж, спасибо, я еще не получил свою часть сокровищ, чтобы начать её так бессмысленно тратить.  
\- Верная мысль, мастер Бэггинс!  
Мы помолчали, глядя на то, как закатные краски исчезают с небосвода, уступая место ночи. Сегодня наступит верная фаза луны и Элронд расшифрует знаки на карте, а значит прости-прощай горячая вода и крыша над головой. Надо будет с собой эльфийское мыло прихватить, что ли, чтоб не так обидно было.  
Черешня в миске закончилась, когда над Ривенделлом взошла белоснежная луна.

***

На моей постели меня ждала новая одежда и плащ - скорее всего, Гэндальф попросил гостеприимных хозяев поделиться вещами. Жаль расставаться с курткой, но земная одежда довольно сильно выделяется здесь. Переодевшись, я взглянула в зеркало и едва не расхохоталась - похоже, мне выдали стандартный комплект юного рейнджера. Если накинуть капюшон на голову и состроить мрачный взгляд исподлобья, получится маленькая копия Арагорна. Из своей одежды я решила оставить только тонкую водолазку, запихнув её на дно походной сумки. Туда же отправились бережно завернутые в короткий плащ книги, мыло - два куска, меня почти запилила совесть! - второй мешочек с сушеными яблоками, который я выклянчила на кухне, используя исключительно синдарин, и гребень. Я подергала себя за косу в раздумьях, не остричь ли её покороче, пока есть возможность? Смешно будем смотреться - гномы с длинными шевелюрами и кучей косиц, и я - с короткими темными волосами, топорщащимися в разные стороны. С другой стороны, жалко, я уже сменила мир, одежду и язык, коса - последнее, что осталось неизменным. В конце концов, я же не цепляюсь ею за кусты, да?..  
Пока мысли опять не начали скатываться в русло "а вдруг я все испорчу?!", я удрала от своего отражения обратно к гномам. Те, конечно, тоже не веселились в этот чудесный вечер, но хотя бы отвлекали от самокопания.  
\- Я больше не могу, - Кили уткнулся в столешницу лицом, - Я не пони, чтобы постоянно питаться всей этой зеленью.  
Он с таким отвращением произнес "зелень", что Фили сочувственно погладил его по голове и на всякий случай отодвинул от брата все зеленое.  
\- Не переживай, скоро мы покинем это забытое Махалом и нормальной едой место, и ты снова будешь есть то, что бегает, летает или прыгает.  
\- Например, зеленых лягушек, - я не упустила возможность вставить слово.  
Кили отчетливо застонал, а его брат укоризненно посмотрел на меня, мол - смотри, что ты наделала.  
\- Кузнечики, - подал голос Бильбо, вернувшийся с совещания над картой. Мы хором повернулись к нему. - Кузнечики зеленые и прыгают. Помню, мы ловили больших кузнечиков, размером с мой палец, и...  
\- О нет! - в ужасе младший гном спрятался за Фили. - Я не хочу знать, как именно вы готовили и ели этих тварей!  
\- Вообще-то, - оскорблено вздернул нос Бильбо,- мы использовали их как наживку и ловили рыбу.  
Теперь уже лицом в стол лежали мы с Фили, стараясь смеяться не слишком громко. Отдышавшись, я припомнила, что некоторые народы на моей родине едят гусениц, чем вызвала закономерные вопросы - а хочу ли я вообще возвращаться в такое страшное место? Разговор плавно перетек на обсуждение кого как лучше есть, можно ли есть траву вообще и вот эту конкретную в частности. Я на спор съела миску тушеных брокколи в соусе и чуть не побежала записывать этого соуса рецепт. Бильбо возмутился, что знает по крайней мере три рецепта лучше этого и надиктует их мне в любой момент.  
Приятную атмосферу домашних посиделок нарушил Торин, мрачно сообщивший, что мы выступаем до рассвета. Спать, на мой взгляд, уже не имело смысла, так что я просто забрала свои вещи из комнаты и вернулась к гномам слушать, как они напевают что-то на родном языке.

***

Было ужасно жаль покидать Ривенделл, так и не увидев Владычицу Лотлориэна и не поблагодарив толком Линдира за книги, но увы, свернуть Торина с намеченного пути не удалось бы и слону. Уже на самой границе Благословенного Края до меня вдруг долетел легкий, словно дуновение ветра, голос:  
\- _Quel marth, Kellhen..._  
Я обернулась и на какой-то миг мне показалось, что среди колонн и коридоров Последнего Приюта сверкнула яркая звезда. " _Diola lle_ ," - мысленно откликнулась я. Может быть, она даже услышала меня, как знать.  
Что ж, возможно, у меня всё получится. Я удобнее закинула сумку на плечо и поспешила за гномами, всё дальше уходившими от Последнего Приюта. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar - вежливое обращение  
> Ye, gwend, ma le anirae? - Да, дева, чего ты хочешь?  
> Hir - лорд  
> Quel marth - удачи  
> Diola lle - благодарю вас


	4. Во что ты готов поверить?

Наш путь лежал к Высокому Перевалу через Мглистые горы, и на этом пути нас ждало Кольцо, пусть об этом ещё никто и не знал. Интересно, предвидело ли Кольцо - я серьёзно полагаю, что у него есть какое-то самосознание, - что его к свету вынесет скромный хоббит? И стоит ли его вообще выносить? 

Я думала об этом каждый раз, когда смотрела на Бильбо. "Маленький хоббит в огромном мире", который смог выдержать тяжесть кольца и без трепета отдать Сердце Горы. Смогу ли я сделать что-то подобное? Впереди Эребор и проклятое золото, и сражение, в котором должны умереть Торин и племянники. О Эру, да в нём и я могу погибнуть, ещё до того, как вообще решу, как поступить. 

На моё счастье, окружающая меня действительность отлично отвлекала меня от мрачных мыслей. Дома, в городе мне никогда не хватало времени на путешествия по таким вот диким местам, а здесь на мили и мили вокруг единственным оплотом цивилизации был Бильбо Бэггинс и его изящные жилеты. Пару дней я привыкала к темпу переходов, честно говоря, просто отрубаясь после ужина. Но потом тело привыкло, - или, может, начало сказываться влияние Вала, - и я начала с удовольствием бродить по округе в моменты привалов, собирая всякие привлекшие моё внимание мелочи. Таким образом между страниц блокнота собрался приличный гербарий, старательно подписанный на синдарине и вестроне. Когда дорога пролегала мимо леса, то я всегда увязывалась с кем-то из гномов в разведку и собирала грибы. 

\- Торин, я иду не за сокровищами, я представляю, сколько мог натащить в логово дракон, - я беспечно вздохнула, молча идти было скучно и гномы цеплялись за любую возможность поговорить, - горы и горы золота. Моря! И что, позвольте вас спросить, мне делать с этаким богатством?

\- Купишь дом! Купишь город - и в нём дом! - со всех сторон со смехом сыпались предложения.

\- Ага, но перед этим надорвусь, вынося свою долю! - я согнулась под тяжестью воображаемого мешка. - Спасибо, но нет. Я слишком молода для такой нелепой смерти. Так что оставьте свои сокровища себе, - я ткнула в сторону Торина травинкой, - господин гном.

\- Не забудьте о своих словах, когда увидите сокровищницу Эребора, мисс Кэл, - хмыкнул он в ответ.

\- Ох, я постараюсь! - я рассмеялась и широко развела руками. - Мне хватает тех сокровищ, что я могу унести с собой безо всякого труда.

***

\- Вставай и бери свою зубочистку, - на очередном привале Двалин мрачной скалой навис надо мной, явно не собираясь принимать никаких возражений.

\- Что-то мне это не нравится... - я со вздохом пошла за суровым гномом, на ходу доставая свой клинок.

\- А тебе и не должно это нравится, но раз уж ты завела себе этот, - с презрением посмотрел на мой меч Двалин, - дамский ножичек, то придется научиться с ним обращаться.

Мы встали на ровном пятачке под раскидистым вязом: Двалин, расслабленный и сосредоточенный одновременно, и я - неуверенно переминающаяся с ноги на ногу. 

\- Давай, покажи, что ты будешь делать, если на тебя нападет кто-то размером с меня.

Я окинула взглядом массивную фигуру гнома, вспомнила про два его топора за плечами...

\- Значит, что я буду делать, да?

Двалин кивнул.

\- Чудненько, - хмыкнула я, развернулась и в три прыжка оказалась на ветках вяза.

\- Что за... - гном недоуменно уставился на меня, по-беличьи устроившейся на ветке.

\- Это именно то, что я сделаю в такой ситуации. У меня же нет никаких шансов против тебя!  
Двалин захохотал и махнул рукой:

\- Спускайся, пигалица! Всё с тобой понятно.

Я спрыгнула с ветки и от неожиданности шарахнулась назад, увидев, как Двалин с решительным видом наступает на меня.

\- Спокойно, - воин подхватил с земли увесистый дрын. - Раз уж ты предпочитаешь бегать, то этому и будешь учиться. Ты мелкая и быстрая, пигалица, твой шанс - уворачиваться от врага и измотать его беготней. Так что давай, убегай.

Ради интереса для начала я не стала бегать, а постаралась увернуться от резких замахов Двалина. И немедленно получила палкой под колено.

Небо сквозь резные листья вяза было чудесно синим. Невежливый тычок дрыном в плечо намекнул, что надо встать и продолжить. Вторая попытка была более удачна - я немного приноровилась и пару минут держалась подальше от взмахов палки, пока не расслабилась и не получила удар пониже спины. На третий раз, когда выпады Двалина стали непредсказуемы, я предпочла бегать. Вокруг гномов, улюлюкавших вслед, вокруг вяза, отступая спиной вперед - я только от большой удачи смогла не врезаться в Торина и Бомбура. Двалин успешно оттеснял меня от деревьев и крупных валунов, где я могла бы от него спастись, до тех пор, пока я просто не упала на землю, пытаясь отдышаться и вяло показывая жестами, что меня можно добивать.

Суровый гном присел на корточки рядом с моим почти бездыханным телом.

\- На сегодня - хорошо, лучше, чем я думал. Ты, пигалица, шустрая и двигаешься неплохо. Но всегда бегать не получится, - Двалин наклонился ниже, - Я видел, как ты рявкнула на того варга, а зверюга была выше тебя в холке. И тогда ты не думала, есть у тебя шанс или нет. Рано или поздно тебе придется пустить в ход свой ножик, и я научу тебя, как это сделать.

Я застонала и попыталась прикинуться трупом. Двалин рассмеялся, поднялся на ноги и направился к костру.

\- Полурослик! - зычно гаркнул гном. - Поднимайся, твоя очередь.

\- Что?.. - непонимающе откликнулся Бильбо. - О, нет. Нет-нет, спасибо большое, я, пожалуй...

Как бы не так, отговорки и оправдания Двалин просто пропустил мимо ушей, поднял Бильбо на ноги и дотащил до вяза. Останься у меня силы, я бы посочувствовала хоббиту. Его, ради разнообразия, Двалин начал учить нападать - пока что счёт был в пользу дрына.

Кое-как соскребя себя с нагретой земли я мужественно поковыляла к реке с намерением отмокнуть, предвкушая, каким красивым цветом завтра нальются мои синяки. Похоже, придется завязать с внеплановыми походами по местности - с такими тренировками сил хватит разве что вокруг костра пройтись.

Чем выше в предгорья, тем быстрее и холоднее становилась река. Лето только-только перевалило за середину, но долго плескаться в студёной водичке не тянуло. Через пять минут водных процедур рубашка и штаны сушились на прибрежных камнях, а я, завернувшись в плащ как римский патриций - в тогу, бродила по берегу в поисках ракушек или камушков. Вот он, синдром "всё в гнездо, не из гнезда", лишь бы собрать что-нибудь ненужное... С другой стороны, а вот и "куриный божок" - зеленоватый камень с дыркой, повешу на шнурок, а то что это за рейнджер да без какой-нибудь символичной фигни?

Мирные размышления были прерваны криком "помогите, топят!" и в соседнюю заводь с шумом влетело что-то, целиком состоящее из рук, ног и гневных воплей. После бурного приводнения что-то распалось как минимум на трёх гномов и одного раздосадованного хоббита. Я поддернула "тогу" повыше и побрела по мелководью к ним. Всё равно рубашке еще сохнуть и сохнуть.

\- Иду я как-то мимо реки, слышу - кричат: "Помогите! Топят!" - передразнила я.

\- И что ты?.. - отряхнулся от воды Фили.

\- А что я...помогла, утопила.

Гномы захохотали и всё-таки выпустили Бильбо из рук, и тот немедленно выбрался на берег, ворча и вытряхивая воду из ушей.

\- Вот уж от тебя я такого не ожидал! - он обвиняюще ткнул в меня пальцем.

\- Да ладно, после того издевательства, что нам устроил Двалин, искупаться - самое то. Тем более, - я доверительно подмигнула, - у меня есть кусок честно украденного эльфийского мыла.  
Хоббит ещё немного сердито посопел, но потом махнул рукой и со словами "раз уж всё равно намочили" ушёл к моему камню.

Гномы, к моему удивлению, неплохо плавали. По крайней мере, ни один из них не утонул, пока я собирала цветы и плела себе венок вместо лаврового. Наконец одежда достигла приемлемого состояния и я под прикрытием кустов смогла переодеться. Солнце садилось и от реки начало ощутимо тянуть холодком так, что даже морозостойкие гномы предпочли вернуться к остальным.

От костра уже вовсю пахло чем-то бесподобно вкусным и Дори большой поварёшкой отгонял особенно голодных, норовящих влезть ложками прямо в котёл. Я мужественно дождалась своей очереди и с полной плошкой каши с мясом устроилась возле костра. Дубощит справа от меня - редкий случай, когда он ужинал с остальными! - предавался таким мрачным мыслям, что я удивлялась, как у него каша сама собой от ужаса в комки не собиралась. Я б на её месте ещё и из тарелки уползла, всё равно гном не ест. Но раз ему еда не идёт в прок, то это не повод ей вообще пропадать, так?

Быстрым движением я выудила из ториновой миски кусок мяса и в два укуса сжевала. Приятным дополнением к краже стало потрясенное лицо гномьего предводителя — ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то может быть таким наглым.

\- Что? - с самым невинным видом спросила я. - На моей родине даже есть такая поговорка: «Ин гроссен фамильен клювом нихт клац-клац!»

\- И что это означает? - со своей стороны спросил Кили.

\- В большой семье, - я широко ему улыбнулась, - не щёлкай клювом.

Я доела свою кашу под общий смех. Кили попытался провернуть мой фокус с Бильбо, за что получил ложкой по пальцам: хоббиты — это вам не хухры-мухры, не пытайтесь их так объедать.

\- Вам не помешало бы хоть иногда проявлять уважение, - сурово заметил Торин.

\- Да ладно вам, я надо всеми смеюсь, включая себя, - я пожала плечами. - Как это мешает мне всех уважать? Я и над Валар могу посмеяться, при этом нет более уважающего их человека, чем я. Это вообще не связано.

\- Но это же...Валар, - неуверенно протянул Ори, - как можно над ними смеяться?

\- С большим уважением! - наставительно подняла я ложку. - Если Вала при этом обладает чувством юмора, а не только скверным характером и мрачным лицом, он ещё и посмеётся вместе с вами.

Братья-принцы захихикали, старательно прячась за своими мисками, а я едва удержалась от полноценного смеха в голос, потому что рядом со мной обладатель скверного характера и мрачного лица отчетливо заворчал что-то о наглецах и длинных языках. Я откашлялась, подмигнула Ори и запела:

_Был бы я Манвэ — жил бы в Валиноре_  
И парочка орлов носила бы меня,  
Не горбатился б в заботе о насущном хлебе,  
А так же о вине и не вёл бы счёта дням. 

_Но родину, увы, не выбирают_  
И мне до похорон моих копаться в земле,  
Сажать капусту и морковь, о большем не мечтая,  
Короче, быть крестьянином, как Эру повелел. 

_А был бы я Майя — жил бы процветая,_  
Умом бы отличался среди других Майяр!  
Творил бы я добро налево и направо,  
А после отбыл бы обратно в Валимар. 

_Но наш Творец доверил мне лопату_  
И повелел с молитвами трудиться и терпеть,  
Окучивать и поливать с рассвета до заката,  
А как наступит срок, на грядке с репой околеть. 

_Был бы бургомистром - жил бы я в замке,_  
Я б каждый день охотился в лесу на кабана,   
Любил свою кобылу, собаку и служанку,   
А в замке бы ждала меня красавица жена. 

_Но я всю жизнь свою прожил в землянке,_  
Отнимут и её, когда налоги не внесу.   
Законная жена моя - обычная крестьянка,  
Порядочная стерва, но зато готовит суп! 

_Был бы я нищим - я всё раздал бы людям,_  
Соседу подарил бы дом и вместе с ним жену,  
Пошёл бродить бы по Арде, а дальше будь что будет...  
Нооооооооо....  
Первым делом Эру лопату бы вернул! 

\- Кэл, ты собиралась рассказать, зачем ты попала сюда, сейчас самое время, - Кили подмигнул мне, когда я закончила петь, и обратился уже ко всем остальным: - И кому-то после этого придется раскошеливаться!

Я откинулась на камень и задумчиво протянула:

\- Я, конечно, могу рассказать, но что, если вы мне не поверите? Что, если я просто придумаю на ходу удивительную историю?

\- Можно подумать, ты сможешь сочинить что-то, - Бофур выпустил колечко дыма, - что до тебя не придумала дюжина гномов!

Дюжина согласно засмеялась.

\- В таком случае мне остается только рассказать чистую правду. Всё равно она более, чем удивительна, - Я вздохнула как перед прыжком в воду: - Думаю, по нашим разговорам с Гэндальфом вы поняли, что я издалека. Я из места, что лежит за пределами Арды, а перенес меня сюда Вала Ауле. Ваш создатель, Махал.

Секунду меня окружала такая тишина, что можно было услышать, как растут камни. Потом гномы заржали - кто-то хохотал, запрокинув голову, кто-то хлопал себя по колену, принцы рыдали от смеха друг у друга на плечах. По-моему, они даже спугнули стаю ворон с вершин деревьев. Не хохотал Балин, задумчиво поглядывая на остальных, и Бифур, который смотрел прямо на меня. 

\- _Nu află_ , - коротко сказал он Балину.

\- Да, определенно, мой друг, - седой гном огладил бороду и поглядел на Торина. На его спину, точнее: - Торин, что ты думаешь?

\- Я думаю, - Дубощит повернулся и уставился на меня, - что не слышал еще большего вранья. 

\- Ну, что я говорила? - я пожала плечами и выудила из сумки мешочек с яблоками. - Правда частенько настолько неправдоподобна, уж простите за тавтологию, что проще поверить в любую сказку. 

\- В любом случае, с чего бы Махалу переносить в Средиземье человека? - усмехнулся гном.

\- А чем плох человек? Вы же не знаете, зачем он меня сюда привёл, - остальные гномы наконец отсмеялись и теперь смотрели на нас кто с вниманием, кто с недоверием. Бофур и Бомбур шепотом расспрашивали своего кузена, тот только мотал головой и что-то показывал жестами.

\- Зачем бы он вас не выбрал, - Торин с самодовольной усмешкой подошёл ближе, - почему ему было не выбрать для этого гнома?

\- Понятия не имею, - я пошуршала яблочными дольками. - Может, все гномы были заняты? Вы вон на дракона идёте, и у остальных дела наверняка имеются. А может, я просто подхожу больше всего?

\- Для чего подходишь? - Ори подался вперед под согласные кивки Фили и Кили.

\- Быть его Майя, его помощником, - я кинула мешочком в Ори, застывшего с приоткрытым ртом. Мешочек стукнул его по лбу, заставив гнома очнуться от удивления.

Торин хохотнул и наклонился надо мной:

\- Впервые вижу, чтобы столько наглости умещалось в одном человеке!

\- Заметьте, это зрелище совершенно бесплатно!

\- Я не думаю, что девочка что-то придумывает, Торин, - Балин улыбнулся мне и я ответила вежливым поклоном. - Гэндальф бы не отправил её с нами просто так.

\- Как он выглядит? - Двалин вклинился в спор.

\- Махал? - Я задумчиво потерла нос, подбирая слова: - Как кто-то, кто мог создать горы. У него голос, - я смущенно улыбнулась, - из серебра и меди. Самое красивое, что я когда-либо слышала. И он огромен. Не в смысле роста - он не выше эльфов, - но из-за силы, что внутри него. Честно говоря, сначала я испугалась. Но он...эта сила - для созидания, не для разрушения.

\- Я ей верю, Торин, - прямо сказал Двалин.

\- Строго говоря, я пока вполне себе человек. Ауле сказал, что я должна пройти путь вместе с его детьми и в конце решить, хочу ли я стать его Майя. И смогу ли вынести такую ответственность, - я пожала плечами, - Так что пока я на испытательном сроке или вроде того.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил?

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы или доели кашу, или отдали её, наконец, мне, - я посмотрела на Торина с самой очаровательной улыбкой, на какую была способна, и вцепилась в его миску. - Поверить мне и потом сможете, в Эреборе.

Увы, перетягивание миски завершилось не в мою пользу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В роли кхуздула - смесь валлийского и румынского.  
> Nu află - не врёт
> 
> Песня - "Был бы я ангелом" Тэм Гринхилл, подгон под реалии Средиземья - мой =)


	5. Песня

Мне снилась песня. Без слов, просто голос, выводящий тихую далёкую мелодию, и я плыла на волнах этой мелодии, пребывая в покое...

...до того момента, пока с меня бесцеремонно не стянули плащ со словами:

\- Подъём! Все пигалицы просыпаются с первыми лучами солнца.

\- Ааа-агхр, - я попыталась закопаться в одеяло и вернуться к чудесной песне. Увы, она испарялась из памяти как утренний туман, а Двалин ещё и тыкал в меня палкой. - Я сова, я ещё сплю.

\- Вставай, или я буду будить тебя ночами.

\- О светлые силы... - я с усилием потёрла глаза, - только не это, я уже встаю.

После того, как меня научили правильно бегать, Двалин начал учить нападать. Мне потребовалось два дня и куча синяков, чтобы понять, что короткий меч против дрына — проигрышный вариант. Бильбо, надо заметить, приходилось не веселее, так что после нашего избиения страдали мы вдвоём.

По словам Двалина, теперь у нас имелся шанс в битве. Хотя на мой взгляд, шанс лично у меня был только один — насмешить врага и удрать, пока тот валяется от хохота. Не самый, надо заметить, плохой вариант.

Торин, наконец, перестал непрерывно хмуриться, глядя на нас. Думаю, мастер Бэггинс раньше раздражал его своим совершенно домашним видом. Теперь же одежда хоббита цветом сравнялась с окружающей средой и перестала напоминать об тёплом доме, удобном кресле и обедах по расписанию. Меня гном просто не понимал, но, похоже, если не смирился с моей наглостью, то хотя бы привык. Не сказать, чтобы от этого он стал более дружелюбным, но характер не переделаешь, так ведь?

Мы забирались всё выше в предгорья, приходилось быть всё осторожнее и ценить редкие ночи, когда можно было без опаски разводить костёр. Так что под утро все, кто не стоял на страже, сползались ближе друг к другу. Ну, за вычетом, разумеется, нашего сурового и холодостойкого предводителя — он может и зимой на снегу спать, судя по всему.

\- Не отвлекайся! - Двалин подсёк меня и в очередной раз уронил на каменистую землю. - Враги не будут ждать, пока ты перестанешь мечтать.

О, Йаванна, за что мне это?..

***

Завтра поутру начинался наш подъём через Высокий Перевал, — и помоги мне Ауле! — дальше будет только хуже. Так что я старалась хорошенько отдохнуть сегодня. Насколько это вообще возможно с таким количеством синяков.

Пока часть гномов разбрелась по своим делам, я пригрелась у костра и, похоже, задремала, потому что снова услышала песню. Она отличалась от той, первой, была более глубокой, ритмичной, и голос был похож на мужской. Кто-то прошёлся мимо меня, и я чуть вздрогнула, просыпаясь, но к моему изумлению песня осталась. Я повернула голову и снова прикрыла глаза, прислушиваясь, и внезапно поняла, откуда идёт песня. Может быть, я смогу найти источник этого голоса? Я встала и осторожно пошла в сторону песни, оглядываясь и постоянно прислушиваясь, стараясь не потерять направление.

В какой-то момент я прикрыла глаза, практически впала в транс, и вскоре песня вывела меня на какое-то открытое пространство. Здесь было самое близкое к источнику песни место, дальше идти не хотелось.

Я стояла и слушала, тихо подпевая мелодии, и мне казалось, что я знаю, о чём эта песня. Без слов она говорила о днях творения, когда горы были юными, а река была только слабым ручейком, о силе, что создала их, и о времени. О быстрой воде, что год за годом пробивала свой путь между скалами, о том, как обтачивала камни, и их голоса становились мягче...

\- Что ты творишь?! - кто-то резко схватил меня за руку и дёрнул на себя. От неожиданности я споткнулась и по инерции влетела точно в руки кричавшего, едва не прикусив язык. - Решила заснуть над пропастью?!

Пропастью? Я потрясла головой, выныривая из дрёмы, и с ужасом уставилась в синие глаза, настолько потемневшие, что казались чёрными. Торин для верности ещё раз встряхнул меня.

\- Отвечай!

\- Что?.. - я дёрнулась, но хватка на моих плечах была такой, что там завтра синяки появятся. - Да какого балрога? Хватит орать на меня! Я ничего не творю, я услышала музыку и просто хотела найти источник!

\- Хотела найти источник?! - гном зарычал и рывком развернул меня на сто восемьдесят градусов. - Ещё немного и ты нашла бы его на дне ущелья!

Ах, так вот что это был за тихий звук, сопровождавший голос! Я действительно стояла на краю ущелья, а внизу рокотала горная речка. Значит, пело само ущелье?

\- Поскольку я всё-таки не упала, не могли бы вы теперь отпустить мою руку? - я уже спокойнее повернулась к Торину. - А то вы мне что-нибудь в ней сломаете.

Дубощит отпустил меня так, словно обжёгся, я поморщилась — правое плечо ещё ничего, но левому изрядно досталось от гномьего беспокойства.

\- Дядя! - к обрыву выбежали принцы и поотставший от них Оин. - Кэл? Что с ней?!

\- С ней, - я потёрла пострадавшую руку, - всё в порядке, и она пока ещё способна отвечать за себя, знаете ли.

\- Тот, кто засыпает на краю обрыва, - Торин буравил меня взглядом так, словно ждал, что я сейчас развернусь и спрыгну вниз, - не в порядке.

\- Спасибо за уверенность в моих умственных способностях, - я нахмурилась. - А теперь объясните, зачем вы все сюда сбежались?

\- Бифур сказал, что ты дремала у костра, - видя, что дядя не собирается вдаваться в подробности, ответил Кили, - а потом встала и как зачарованная пошла куда-то. Мы подумали...

\- Мы подумали, что кто-то мог заколдовать тебя и заставить броситься с обрыва, - закончил Фили.

\- Дайте угадаю, - я скептически подняла брови, - сам Бифур беспокоиться не стал?

\- Ну... - братья переглянулись, - Он и в принципе немного странный...

Оин не спеша заткнул свой слуховой рожок за пояс, отвесил подзатыльники балбесам и заметил:

\- У мастера Бифура, может, и застрял осколок в голове, но он поумнее вас будет.

Принцы дружно пробормотали извинения и снова посмотрели на меня.

\- Я уже говорила вашему дяде, - я скрестила руки на груди, - что услышала песню и пошла узнать, откуда она идёт.

\- С закрытыми глазами, - тон Торина был мрачнее тучи.

\- И прекрасно дошла, хочу заметить. И я уж точно не собиралась шагать с обрыва, - я всплеснула руками, - Кому вообще может понадобиться зачаровывать меня?

\- Ты — посланница Махала, - Оин задумчиво посмотрел в сторону пропасти, - Мало ли, кому это может не понравится.

\- Мы практически посреди нигде... Ладно, не важно. Раз мы выяснили, что никто никуда не прыгает, может, вернёмся к костру?

Угадайте, кто широкими шагами обогнал остальных? Тяжело вздохнув, я пошла следом.

\- Ваш дядя иногда слишком беспокоится. До ужаса, серьёзно.

\- Мы знаем, - Фили потер затылок. - Ки, помнишь, как мы удрали исследовать окрестности Эред Луина?

Кили вздрогнул.

\- Тогда даже ма не стала на нас ругаться, дядя всыпал нам за двоих.

\- Могу себе представить. У меня от его хватки синяки останутся.

\- Это потому, что вы, люди, - хмыкнул младший принц, - слишком хрупкие.

\- Эй, я одолжу у Двалина его дрын и покажу тебе, кто тут хрупкий! - я в шутку стукнула его кулаком в плечо и со смехом затрясла ушибленной рукой. 

У костра уже собрались остальные гномы, а Торин даже старательно излучал спокойствие и безразличие ко всяким странностям спутников.

\- _Wel, beth oedd wyf dweud?_ \- Бифур даже не поднял глаз от чего-то, что он выстругивал маленьким ножом. - _Clywed y llais garreg. Mewn trefn._

\- _Nid yn dweud_ , - буркнул Торин со своей стороны костра.

\- _Na, hyn nid yn gwrand._

\- А мне кто-нибудь переведёт, о чём они? - я подёргала Оина за рукав.

\- Просто...недопонимание, - гном похлопал меня по руке, - Ничего интересного.

\- Ну да, вокруг меня вообще не происходит ничего интересного... - я вздохнула. - Надеюсь, я не начну ходить во сне.

\- Хочешь, мы тебя свяжем? У меня и верёвка есть, - Фили порылся в своём мешке, - В крайнем случае, возьмём ремни!

\- Берите сразу бомбуровский, - Бофур оторвался от штопки рубашки, - в него трёх таких завернуть можно.

\- И камень ещё к ноге привяжите, - я устроилась у костра и вытащила из сумки блокнот, чтобы на слух записать фразы на кхуздуле. Потом уговорю кого-нибудь перевести. - Чтоб уж наверняка.

\- Мы привяжем к тебе полурослика, и он заверещит, если ты опять куда-нибудь побредёшь.

\- Давайте обойдёмся без привязывания меня к кому угодно, - нахмурился в сторону Бофура Бильбо, - В моём контракте значится только потрошение и испепеление. И дракон.

\- В следующий раз обязательно внесём в твой контракт пункт про привязывание.

\- Не раньше, чем вычеркнете оттуда дракона, - чопорно ответил хоббит.

\- С вашей помощью, господин Взломщик, с вашей помощью, - хмыкнул Бофур.

Бильбо пробормотал что-то про «зачем я с вами связался?».

\- Вы польстились на четырнадцатую часть сокровищ Эребора, - со своей стороны хмыкнул Торин. - Вполне понятный мотив, сокровищница деда была огромной, а на вашу долю безбедно сможете жить не только вы, но и ваши правнуки.

\- Я подписался быть сожранным огромной огнедышащей и летающей ящерицей, - Бильбо вложил в эти слова столько сарказма, сколько у него было, - После этого у меня вряд ли появятся правнуки, которым пригодятся сокровища.

\- _Hey, gornchwiglen! Dal!_ \- Бифур перекинул мне резную деревянную фигурку.

\- Ух ты! - я с восторгом рассматривала маленькую приготовившуюся к прыжку рысь. - Спасибо.

Бифур хмыкнул:

\- _Bach a dewr,_ \- и повернулся к Торину, - _Rwy'n hoffi, uzbab._

Дубощит буркнул что-то совершенно нецензурное, встал и ушёл от костра. Старшие гномы были старательно заняты своими делами, филикили вообще делали вид, что их здесь нет. Бифур откровенно посмеивался. Я обязана выучить кхуздул, потому что меня начинает раздражать тот факт, что окружающие что-то говорят, а я - ни в зуб ногой. 

Я отложила блокнот и перебралась ближе к Балину:

\- Я не понимаю, - гном с интересом посмотрел на мое озадаченное лицо, - Он сам постоянно твердит, что не несёт ответственности за нас с мистером Бэггинсом, и тем не менее, пошёл искать меня. Будто бы со мной тут что-то может случиться. В смысле, да, орки, варги, но я же не сошла с ума, чтобы лезть к ним в пасть, так? И он всю дорогу считает нас ненужным балластом — я-то ладно, от меня пользы пока и правда маловато, но Бильбо заболтал троллей насмерть! В смысле, что не так-то?

\- Думаю, - улыбнулся Балин, - он и сам не знает. До этого путешествия всё делилось для Торина на его семью и соплеменников, и на всех остальных, с кем надо было работать, договариваться, но не... - гном развёл руками.

\- Но не делать что-то, - я выделила последнее слово, - вместе.

\- Да, - Балин кивнул и посмотрел на едва различимый в темноте силуэт Торина. - Для него это в новинку.

\- Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но он и не пытается, - я пошевелила пальцами, подбирая слово, - сработаться. Остальные же нормально относятся что ко мне, что к Бильбо. Ваш брат в нас вообще постоянно палкой тыкает.

Я вздохнула и мрачно продолжила:

\- А кто-то от костра отходит и отворачивается. Махал с ним, с пониманием, но мёрзнуть-то зачем?

\- Гордость что камень - каждый гранит по-своему.

Я повернулась к седому гному.

\- Старинная гномья мудрость?

\- Скорее, наблюдение из жизни, - Балин огладил свою бороду.

\- Мда, - я хмыкнула и повертела в руках резную фигурку. - Я, вообще-то, хотела поблагодарить Торина за беспокойство обо мне. Но что-то мне подсказывает, лучше подождать более подходящего момента, когда я смогу поговорить с ним, а не с его гордостью.

\- Мудрое решение. Ложись спать, девочка, завтра подходящий момент может и наступить.

\- Даже не знаю, - Мысль о сне и песне несколько тревожила. - Как бы опять не уйти куда-нибудь.

\- Я присмотрю, - заверил меня Балин. 

Я пожелала ему хорошей ночи и вернулась к своему одеялу. Отлично отдохнула перед перевалом, что и говорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В роли кхуздула - валлийский.
> 
> Wel, beth oedd wyf dweud? Clywed y llais garreg. Mewn trefn. - Ну, что я говорил? Услышала голос камня. В порядке.  
> Nid yn dweud - Ты не говорил  
> Na, hyn nid yn gwrand - Нет, это ты не слушал  
> Hey, gornchwiglen! Dal! - Эй, пигалица! Лови!  
> Bach a dewr. Rwy'n hoffi, uzbab. - Маленькая и смелая. Мне нравится, владыка


	6. Начинается буря

Подъём в горы оказался не слишком тяжёлым, по крайней мере, поначалу. Само собой, полезь я в горы в начале нашего путешествия, далеко бы я не ушла. Но после тренировок с Двалином всё это не было такой уж сложной задачей. Я вновь испытывала это предвкушение - впереди была опасность, смертельная, если я зазеваюсь, - но я больше не была одна. Не знаю, стала ли я для своих спутников другом, но они для меня - да. И где-то внутри нарастало чувство ответственности за них. Гномы были детьми Махала, может быть постепенно, так или иначе, они становились и моим народом тоже.

В горах изменился даже сам воздух, стал холоднее, прозрачней. Меня это скорее радовало, прохлада и временно прекратившиеся тренировки подстегивали снова взяться за исследование окрестностей. Останавливал только тот факт, что куда бы я не шла, на затылке чувствовался хотя бы один внимательный взгляд. Похоже, что на всякий случай за мной решил присматривать весь отряд. А то отчитывайся потом перед Творцом за испорченного Майя... Мало ли, что предводитель не верит. На Дубощита, как известно, надейся, но топор далеко не откладывай.

Наш отряд растянулся на пару сотен метров, и я легким шагом иногда перебегала от одного гнома к другому, веселясь, передавая послания или кисеты с табаком. В конце концов я набралась смелости, добежала до головы нашей колонны и пошла рядом с Торином. Здесь моя решимость поугасла — я легко могла смеяться, но вот так запросто сказать «спасибо» оказалось гораздо труднее. К тому же неизвестно, как на это отреагирует наш предводитель. Может, подумает, что это очередная моя причуда. 

Сам Торин на моё присутствие рядом никак не реагировал, решив, видимо, что сейчас лучший способ сосуществования — игнорирование. Ну уж нет, так не пойдет. Я набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, открыла рот... 

\- Вы наконец решили, что именно хотите мне сказать? - Я подавилась собственной мыслью и уставилась на довольно улыбающегося Торина. Засранец! - Я решил, что будет честно ответить вам вашим же оружием. 

Я не выдержала и рассмеялась. 

\- Поздравляю, получилось, - мне стало гораздо легче и я, наконец, сказала: - Спасибо — вот, что я хотела сказать. За то, что беспокоились обо мне у обрыва. 

\- Я беспокоился о том, чтобы мне не пришлось объяснять ваше отсутствие Гэндальфу, - гном снова нахмурился, - Он проел бы мне плешь своими нотациями и упрёками. 

\- Ну нет, - я возмущенно посмотрела на Торина, - с такой хваткой не о плеши беспокоятся! 

Гном ничего не ответил и только целеустремлённей пошагал вперед. Как бы не так! Раз я решила донести свою благодарность - я её донесу, независимо от желания второй стороны. 

Я забежала вперед и встала перед Торином: 

\- Чтобы вы там ни говорили и как бы грозно не хмурились, я вам всё равно благодарна. И теперь знаю, что вы беспокоитесь и у вас есть чувство юмора.

Гном ни слова не сказал, просто обогнул меня по дуге, не сбавляя хода, и пошел дальше.

Я раздраженно фыркнула и обернулась ему в след:

\- И голос у вас красивый!

Никакой реакции. Вот и благодари после этого людей — гномов, не важно. Ну и ладно, пойду обратно к братьям-принцам, пожалуюсь на их дядю.

Я не успела сделать и пары шагов, как в спину мне прилетело ворчливое, но, кажется, вполне искреннее:

\- Постарайтесь больше не спать над обрывами!

Придётся последовать совету. Пожалуй, надо исключить жалобы на не в меру ворчливых королей из планов на сегодня.

***

Скользки острые камни, уступ едва ли в локоть шириной, а под нами — бездна. Резкие порывы ветра заставляли вжиматься в скалу, и я цеплялась за каждый выступ так, словно намеревалась врасти в гору для верности. В начале этой тропы самоубийц я честно пыталась понять, в каком моменте с нами случатся каменные великаны, но отвратительная погода и абсолютная похожесть одного уступа на другой лишали меня всяческих ориентиров. Сквозь шум ветра и дождя я слышала только редкие окрики Торина, это - да ещё полное отсутствие хоть какого-то укрытия не давали мне свернуться в обессилевший клубок. Пожалуй, там, в предгорьях я изрядно переоценила свои силы.

\- Кэл? - Ори поддержал меня за локоть.

\- Всё хорошо! - Я отёрла дождевую воду с лица. - Пыталась отдышаться и не нахлебаться воды.

\- Да, с такой погодой...

\- Берегись! - Закричал Двалин.

\- О Йаванна... - я на секунду замерла, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на летящий в нас камень, а затем вжалась в скалу, насмерть цепляясь за неё ногтями. В прошлой жизни мне довелось пережить небольшой камнепад, но он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с этим.

\- Каменные великаны! - где-то впереди удивился Бофур, - Так они не выдумка!

Я обернулась и увидела живую скалу — огромная фигура, похожая на человека, уже подхватывала новый камень и швыряла в своего соперника. 

И вдруг, с новым раскатом грома, пришла оглушительно громкая музыка, настолько мощная, что я едва расслышала встревоженные голоса рядом. Странно, но вместе с песней я почувствовала себя гораздо лучше, и именно в этот момент «наш» великан начал двигаться.

Я успела только заорать от ужаса и увидеть, как трещина в скале разделяет нашу компанию. Где-то на соседней ноге ругался и звал племянника Торин, а мы пытались не дать Бомбуру скатиться и не рухнуть следом за ним. Великанам наше присутствие никак не мешало, и наш решил пойти в наступление.

Он широко шагнул, и лично у меня дух захватило одновременно от ужаса и какого-то непередаваемого восторга — песня, сила и адреналин слились в дичайший коктейль, не давший мне запаниковать или хоть на миг ослабить хватку. Я как в замедленной съёмке видела Торина, угрожающе вскинувшего топор — кого он хотел им напугать? - приближающийся уступ и расщелину, каждый камень, в который мы вот-вот собирались впечататься.

\- Прыгаем! - Не уверена, крикнула ли я это в слух или мысленно, главное, меня услышали. Я рванула замешкавшегося Ори за шкирку, и вся наша группа одним прыжком перескочила на каменный карниз за секунды до того, как нога великана размазала бы нас по горе.

Меня изрядно приложило об камни, саднила разбитая губа, всё перед глазами кружилось в запутанном танце, но изнутри распирал нервный смех — выжили!

\- Фили! - Торин выбежал из-за поворота и немедленно кинулся к племяннику. Я рискнула принять вертикальное положение и попробовала пересчитать, сколько нас. Цифра не сошлась.

\- Где Бильбо? - Я немного расфокусировано глянула на Двалина.

Ох, ну конечно, никто не присматривает за нашим мастером Взломщиком.

\- Ему не место в этом походе! - едва не упавший в пропасть Торин, похоже, окончательно потерял терпение. - Двалин, осмотри здесь всё, пещеры в горах редко бывают не заняты...

Я взглянула на мокрого и абсолютно несчастного Бильбо, и не схлынувший еще адреналин мгновенно вспыхнул во мне гневом.

\- Во имя огня! - я рванула за Торином, - Какого балрога вы срываетесь на Бильбо? С тем же успехом повиснуть над пропастью мог любой из нас!

\- Любой из нас, - зло сверкнул глазами гном и указал на своих соплеменников, - не сделал бы такой глупости и не болтался бесполезным балластом!

\- Любой, - я проигнорировала разделение на «вас» и «нас», - мог оказаться на пути каменного великана и быть разбитым в лепёшку о скалу!

\- Никто не спотыкается на ровном месте.

\- Ничего, впереди дракон, ещё успеем сгореть все вместе, - огрызнулась я. - Мастер Бэггинс не воин, но я посмотрю, как вы лично будете бряцать мечом там, где надо быть тихим и быстрым!

\- Может быть, вы и сами сунетесь к этой твари в пасть, раз уж так рьяно защищаете нашего господина Взломщика?

\- Может быть и сунусь, - Мы сошлись с Торином так близко, что я могла слышать скрип гномьих зубов. - Может быть я дойду до самого сердца Эребора, - я взглянула Торину прямо в глаза, - и не позволю окружающим наделать десяток-другой ошибок!

\- Не слишком ли много вы на себя берёте, госпожа? - Насупленные брови гнома сошлись на переносице. - Не слишком ли громкие слова для человеческой девчонки, чьё дело — сидеть дома?! Что ты вообще можешь знать об ошибках и решениях?

\- Что я могу знать?! - Гнев достиг наивысшей точки и на секунду я отчётливо ощутила каждый камень, каждую песчинку вокруг меня. В тот же миг всё схлынуло, оставив только странное спокойствие и непоколебимую уверенность в своих силах и словах. Я на шаг отступила от Торина и выпрямилась: - Моя воля так же сильна, как твоя, и моё королевство так же велико, как твоё*, Торин, сын Траина. И если ты не веришь в меня и Бильбо, что ж, мне хватит того, что в нас верит Гэндальф и _nin Vala Aulë_.

Я развернулась и отошла к тому месту, где расположился Бильбо. Торин может хоть со скалы нас поскидывать, хоть напрочь игнорировать ближайший месяц.  
Плащ промок насквозь, и я начала от души выкручивать его, надеясь, что без костра он хоть как-то просохнет.

\- Не стоило, - хмуро пробормотал сидящий рядом Бильбо, - В смысле, спасибо тебе, но не стоило меня защищать. Торин прав, мне не место в этом походе...

Я оставила плащ в покое и повернулась к хоббиту:

\- Мастер мой Бильбо Бэггинс, никто не знает, где наше место, кроме нас самих, - я коснулась его плеча, наклонилась ниже и прошептала: - Особенно мрачный ворчливый гном.

Бильбо несколько вымученно рассмеялся и пригладил встопорщенные кудри. Похоже, мои слова не сильно его успокоили. Что ж, есть вещи, которые человек просто должен пережить сам. Я вздохнула, вспоминая, что рано или поздно мне тоже предстоит решить, имею ли я право влезть в историю всеми руками и подправить её. И что я буду делать, если правильным решением будет оставить всё как есть?

\- Ты успокаиваешь меня, - теперь уже Бильбо обратился ко мне, - но тебя саму что-то гнетет. Всё ещё думаешь о своем пути?

\- Да, - я кивнула и с сожалением посмотрела на плащ. Может, оставить его? Всё равно дальше только беготня. - О том, что мне предстоит решить и что делать, если решения мне не понравятся. Не беспокойся за меня, думаю, я снова просто посмеюсь над проблемой.

\- Хотел бы я так уметь...

\- Хотела бы я быть достаточно смелой, чтобы самой решиться на это путешествие!

Мы вместе рассмеялись, чем однозначно заслужили пару хмурых взглядов от мастера Дубощита.

\- Похоже, нам есть, чему поучиться друг у друга, - я улыбнулась и похлопала Бильбо по плечу. - Надо попробовать поспать, вдруг дальше будет ещё веселее?

***

Спать в холодной пещере, на едва высохшем одеяле получалось плохо, так что я скорее дремала, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. И завидуя похрапывающим гномам — тут только Торин страдал бессонницей.

Вот Бильбо тихонько собрал свои вещи и попытался проскользнуть мимо Бофура, вот наш Взломщик убеждает гнома, что его, хоббита, место у камина в окружении книг...

Внезапный и резкий аккорд в моей голове буквально подбросил меня за мгновение до того, как Бофур заметил свечение меча Бильбо. И, ох, конечно, мы полетели вниз все вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Кэл цитирует монолог Сары из фильма "Лабиринт"; целиком: "Я пришла сюда, в замок за Городом Гоблинов, чтобы вернуть ребенка, которого ты похитил... Ибо моё царство также велико как твоё, и моя воля также велика как твоя - у тебя нет власти надо мной!"


End file.
